


Bleeding Out

by VioletMasters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, OW, Songfic, bleeding out- imagine dragons, sorta - Freeform, this hurt writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletMasters/pseuds/VioletMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel would do anything for Dean...<br/>anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Out

The blade slid between the angel's ribs, making a sickening grinding noise as it nicked the bone. This drew a gasp from the ethereal being, his eyes widening in shock as he watched blood spread across his white shirt. Falling to his knees, he clutched at the wound that was leaking blue light, draining the energy from his immortal grace, slowly.

Closing his eyes, he used the last of his energy to set some things straight.

\---

"Cas? What are you doing here? You only ever visit my dreams if something's up." Dean eyed him curiously, standing in the doorway of his favourite diner.

"Dean, I've been hurt. I don't... I don't have much more time. I want you to know how much I love you. everything I did was for you. You took everything I believed in and broke it. You broke my innocence... but I love you for that. You showed me how life can be without taking orders. With free will, I've never felt more... human, in my existence." The angel's form flickered, and Dean's eyes got impossibly wider.

"Cas," he whispered through the tears already spilling from his eyes, which were stained red with emotion. "Just hold on, me and Sammy will find you. where are you?"

"No, Dean." Castiel flickered even more violently as he stepped forward, touching Dean's cheek. "Even if you could get to where I am, I am doing this for you. If I die, they won't come after you two. maybe I should have told you before, but I would give my life to protect you, Dean Winchester."

Dean stepped forward, eyes scanning Castiel's face. Finding no deception, he leaned in and gently brushed his warm lips gently against the fading angel's. It was made even more bitter-sweet with the soft "Goodbye, Cas," whispered against the dying man's lips. With that, he was gone, leaving Dean's cracked "I love you too" hanging in the air like a lead weight.

\---

Castiel found himself back in the office like room, at the feet of the blonde angel. "Naomi... please spare me."

She shook her head, kneeling at his side. "It is done, I am sorry. It is for the best." Castiel nodvs at this. he knew it was.

The angel drew his last breath, only time enough for one year to escape his eye. A flash of light, and his grace was gone completely.

\---

Dean dreamed of Cas dying. he knew it was real though, when this dream world offered the image of an office building, the angel lying on the floor.

After that, Dean never thought any angels' wings were more beautiful than his Castiel's.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, unbeta'd, so it may have a few (million) mistakes.
> 
> Inspired by the song Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons. it's a beautiful song. Give it a listen I'd you've never heard it!


End file.
